story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Paola (AFL)
Paola (パオラ Paora) is a bachelorette in Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Paola comes from a wealthy famil, with herself being the fourth of six children. Paola is very shy, princess-like, and sometimes can be a little sensitive. She lives with her grandfather Lech and usually help each other running the café, whilst the other family of hers do not live in town due to health issues. She is considered Kyra's rival in friendship, and their cooking channel will be available upon befriending both of them to 20,000 SP. Paola lives and works with her grandfather at Princess Chocolatier. Regardless the day, she rarely ventures far from her home. However, she does take an afternoon break outside everyday. On Mondays, her day-off, she can be seen around Privaria, even going to the mountain. If the weather is bad she will stay inside her work place. After the player marries Paola, she will move into the player's home. She will continue to work at the chocolatier. On Mondays, she prefers to walk around your house area. If the weather is bad she won't leave at all. Below is a brief description of getting married in Story of World II: A Flowery Life''. For more information, click here.'' *Princess Chocolatier *15:00 to 17:00 *Not Monday *Any weather *Paola has 10,000 SP or more Walk into the mansion and the player will be greeted by Paola. She apologises but her work not ended yet. Option 1: I'm sorry to disturb you. Result: -1000 SP Paola feels that she should be the one to apologise. Maybe we could eat together sometime. Option 2: Do you need any help? Result: +1500 SP Paola asks player to do some calculations for her and they get to work. After a while, Paola finished with her accounting and asks how is the player doing, then she finds it cute. She does apologise, and asks if the player is almost done. You not, but she says enough of the work has been done. ---- *Princess Chocolatier *13:00 to 16:00 *Not Monday *Sunny weather *Paola has 20,000 SP or more *Christian has 5000 SP or more *Maya has 5000 SP or more *You already seen Paola's 1st Symbol Event A lot of ruckus is heard coming from the outside, where Christian and Maya seem to be running wild. Paola looks annoyed, and explains that the children had asked if they could explore in the chocolate cafe, and Paola told them to stop by at any time. Now she has these two children running around the fields playing tag. Paola admits that this is her fault since she invited the children over, but she hopes they don't break anything. Option 1: Warn the two of them. Result: +2000 SP The player talks to the two children, who realise that they are making things hard for Paola. They apologise for getting out of hand. Paola suggests that they all play a board game called "Murrey's Adventure"; her dad bought it the other day. Christian and Maya are interested in playing the new board game. Option 2: Don't do anything Result: -2000 SP If she had known it was going to be like this, she wouldn't of offered to let them come over. Paola asks that the player should leave. ---- The Player must give Paola a Confession Ring to see the rest of her symbol events. Give her a Confession Ring on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Paola must have 25,000 SP or more. ---- *Princess Chocolatier, Paola's room *16:00 to 18:00 *Not Monday or Sunday *Sunny weather *Paola has 30,000 HP or more *You already seen the 2-Symbol Event Paola is glad to see you, and explains that someone is hosting a royal party and so she needs to select a dress to wear. She cannot decide between a pink dress and a red dress. Paola would like to hear your opinion on the matter. Choice 1: I'd pick the pink dress. Result: +3000 SP Paola feels glad to hear that you are thinking the same thing as she is! (The pink outfit is Pink Princess Dress) Paola has her grandfather prepare the dress color that you have selected, and she requests you wait outside. When she is ready, you are brought back in the room and are asked what you think of the dress. :Choice A: You don't look like a princess. :Result: -1000 SP :Paola says that everyone just says that this outfit is cute, so your praise surprises her. It doesn't sound like mere flattery when it comes from you. Paola thanks the player, but then catches herself and decides that this choice just isn't popular. She is going to take charge of the situation and tells the player to leave so that she can change. :Choice B: You look sweet. :Result: +1000 SP :The princess is glad that the player likes that and it makes her happy to hear your compliment. Choice 2: I'd pick the red outfit. Result: -3000 SP Paola was leaning toward picking the pink dress, but she values the player's opinion and will go with their choice. (The red outfit is Red Raincoat). ---- Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week, as long as the weather is sunny. Paola has 40.000 SP (4,5 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with her. Upon waking up in morning, Paola will stop by the player's house, asking if he would have a tea party with her later. If the player accepts, she will ask him to meet her in the Queen's castle at 16:00. If the player refuses, she sadly leaves. When the player arrives, Paola will say she wants to pick out clothes, especially for him. She asks if the player likes chocolate, and answering positively will increase the player's friendship with Paola to 5000 XP. At the end of this event, they will go home. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The Player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Headmaster Ulrich will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children you get from marrying Paola will have blond hair and green eyes. The boy child has short hair while the girl child has hair in curve-shaped pigtails. Though Paola does not initially have a rival, she obtained one later with a StreetPass connection. The rival for Paola is a prince named Ethan. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelorettes